This invention relates to a system and a method for programming an exit delay for automatic headlamps within a vehicle and more particularly, to a system and a method for programming automatic headlamps within a vehicle which allows an operator of a vehicle to selectively program the amount of time that the exterior headlamps of the vehicle remain illuminated after the vehicle""s ignition is switched to the xe2x80x9cOFFxe2x80x9d position.
Automatic headlamp systems are commonly used within automotive vehicles to automatically control the function of the vehicle""s headlamps based upon the operating state of the vehicle and the ambient light level outside of the vehicle.
These automatic headlamp systems often include an xe2x80x9cexit delayxe2x80x9d feature which maintains the vehicle""s headlamps in an illuminated state for a period of time after the vehicle has stopped (i.e., after the vehicle""s ignition switch has been turned to the xe2x80x9cOFFxe2x80x9d position). This feature allows an operator of the vehicle to illuminate areas around the vehicle after the operator has turned the vehicle off, thereby increasing the operator""s awareness of his/her surroundings when he/she exits the vehicle in the dark or at night. In some systems, this xe2x80x9cexit delayxe2x80x9d is a fixed period of time which is not controllable by the operator. These types of systems are undesirable, as the amount of xe2x80x9cexit delayxe2x80x9d time needed and/or desired may vary from operator to operator. Particularly, certain operators may need additional time to exit the vehicle or may desire a longer period of illumination once they have exited the vehicle. Other systems have utilized an additional xe2x80x9cexit delayxe2x80x9d switch which allows a user to select between a finite number of fixed exit delay times. These systems also have drawbacks. Namely, the finite number of xe2x80x9cexit delayxe2x80x9d times may not suit the needs or desires of every operator. Moreover, these systems further utilize an extra multi-position switch which increases the cost and complexity of the system and the vehicle.
The present invention addresses these drawbacks and provides a system and a method for programming the automatic headlamps of a vehicle which allows an operator to select the amount of time that the headlamps remain illuminated after the vehicle has been turned off.
It is a first object of the invention to provide a system and a method for controlling the automatic headlamps of a vehicle which overcomes at least some of the previously delineated drawbacks of the prior systems, devices, and/or methods.
It is a second object of the invention to provide a system and a method for controlling the automatic headlamps of a vehicle which allow an operator of a vehicle to selectively program the amount of time that the exterior headlamps of the vehicle remain illuminated after the vehicle""s ignition is switched to the xe2x80x9cOFFxe2x80x9d position.
It is a third object of the invention to provide a system and a method for selectively controlling automatic headlamps which allows a user to program the xe2x80x9cexit delayxe2x80x9d without the use of an extra switch.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an automatic headlamp system for a vehicle having an ignition switch and headlamps is provided. The system includes a headlamp switch for controlling the headlamps and having a position corresponding to an automatic headlamp mode; and a controller which is communicatively coupled to the headlamp switch and to the ignition switch, the controller being effective to allow a user to selectively program an exit delay for the automatic headlamps by use of the headlamp switch and the ignition switch.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for programming an exit delay for the automatic headlamps of a vehicle including an ignition switch and a headlamp switch. The method includes the steps of monitoring positions of the ignition switch and the headlamp switch; initiating an exit delay programming period if the monitored positions of the ignition switch and the headlamp switch match a certain sequence; terminating the exit delay programming period; and causing the exit delay to be equal to the exit delay programming period.